Pinkie Pie
The Premier Party Pony of the world over! This Ponka-tastic party animal has expanded quite a bit since her Ponyville days. Always happy for a party, sure! But more than that she's invested in all sorts of other Entertainment ventures, such as the massive floating, yes, floating amusement part, Partyland! ... That one didn't go so well. But never one to stay down, she kept going and now has her own Party Pony Productions, dedicated to bringing media based fun and joy to the citizens of Equestria and the world over! Will her budding empire bloom into a magical party unlike any other? Only one way to find out! Story Thread 257 # OOCO? She comes to Rainbow Dash, saying that she needs a gay friend. Dash does her usual "I'm Straight" screaming, but Pinkie says she doesn't need her, just a gay one in general. Confused, Dash asks why and Pinkie explains that there's a parade, but she can't be on a float without a gay friend she's supporting. She gets pretty hysterical about it and asks Dash if she knows the pain of what it's like to not be allowed to join a party. Dash offers her a solution: "You know, you could just say you're gay. I don't think they'll, like, check." Pinkie thinks this idea is stupid and that Dash is stupid. After bopping Dash, she exclaims that she needs to find a gay friend before midnight "or they'll turn back into a pumpkin!" Dash points out that that's misapplication of the "Cloperella" story, but Pinkie leaves mid-sentence. Alone, the pegasus grumbles that she won't lend Pinkie her "secret book," which presumably contains a list of gay ponies/creatures. # Horrified, she asks Diamond Tiara "What have we created?" "Something horrible," DT says, which seems to relieve Pinkie a bit since the filly acknowledges that "this" is a problem. DT asks what they were thinking, with Pinkie saying that the song "Smile Bomb" got stuck in her head and things spiraled from there. DT repeats herself again and again, louder and more hysterical, with Pinkie breaking down with guilt as she finally reveals the fact that they "made a giant bomb filled with glitter! It’s just a bomb DT!" and hysterically claims they're both monsters. Well, she tries to. DT interrupts her by happily attaching something to the bomb, "There! We almost forgot the stabilizer dorsal fin. That thing could have gone off target without it! Whew! We’ve got to be more careful about this!" Needless to say, Pinkie is a little dumbfounded. # Q "I’m sorry! I don’t know why we made a giant bomb filled with glitter! It’s just a bomb DT! We didn’t do anything but make a boooommbbb! We’re mon-" # CD As a followup to AUJ and Celestia's conversation which led to the rubber ducky "causing" explosions, Pinkie Pie and Diamond Tiara are somewhere in the distance when their glitter bomb goes off. "Oh dear Faust the glitter is everywhere," Pinkie Pie exclaims, "In every place! Every! Place!" DT points out that being nude has come back to bite them. # Pinkie Pie managed to guide Diamond Tiara (much to the filly's constant grumbling) to turn the glitter bomb into a harmless sparkle bomb. With their creation complete, Pinkie flips the switch and the bomb is launched far away. Later, it explodes on Rainbow Dash, covering her in sparkles. +She has no question where it came from.+ # Q "All we have to do now is push this button, and the sparkles should fire in the correct area and not carpet bomb happiness into ponies." Thread 261 # Pinkie Pie heads back to the in-progress Partyland near the Crystal Empire and apologizes to her workers for being gone due to being brainwashed into forgetting about Shining Armor. She also reveals that they haven’t actually been getting paid for however long they’ve been working there since the brainwashing happened. They’re not really happy about that. # One of Pinkie Pie’s Partyland workers questions why the Crystal Empire spends more money on Partyland than it does helping anyone in the immediate vicinity. Pinkie’s response is to bring in Discord for a camera wink. # [CD] Applejack nods to herself about how earth ponies have to change diapers with hooves and their mouth. Pinkie Pie just stares at her, with Pennydrop popping up to advertise her telekinetic infusions. # Spike asks if he can be a part of Partyland. Pinkie Pie sincerely says he can be a jester since he looks like the kind of guy ponies can laugh at. He says he’ll take her words at face value, which she’s happy for since she doesn’t want to get called racist again. Spike wonders if he can use this to his advantage and tests it on a Canterlot pony (that gets startled by his presence) to extort money. # Pinkie Pie is in a frenzy trying to get people ready for something (the 5 Year Anniversary). Spike asks if it’s for Partyland, but her response is non-commital. # Pinkie Pie reminds Rainbow Dash that they both got blown up this past year, while Fluttershy recounts the fact that Discord goot eaten by “god”. # Rainbow Dash finds it weird that she and Pinkie Pie have nothing going on while everyone else seems to. Pinkie remains silent, which clues Rainbow Dash into the fact that she does have something going on. She gets grumpy over that. Late Night Pinkie Pie Along the way, she got her very own Non-Canon side story, with hundreds of stories within it! Late at night, while everyone is asleep, she pulls them in from her dreams and interviews friends, family and foes! There's big laughs, fights and even arcs, yes, arcs in this, because Pinkie doesn't do this halfway! Just because everyone's asleep, doesn't mean she has to quit! The party never stops with Pinkie Pie! Check out the visual novel test, hopefully the start of something bigger to come! ☀https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B0nI0ysBiJS5UGFaOFNTMFJtMnc This is as close as we get to sense.png|We can sum it up in blocks! "Hey, AJ! Why do you think I always make sure you wake up early?" "Why, Pinkie?" "Because Applejacks are part of a balanced breakfast!" "UGGHHHH!".png|"Hey, hey Applejack, Applejack, Applejack-" "Sigh... what, Pinkie?" "Ya' feeling a little horny-" "HARDEE HAR HAR!" 1448537407706.png|"I'm the cute one!" "I'm the crazy one!" "And I'm the grumpy one" 1446288908083.png|"Don't worry, it's just a dream... maybe you should stop it with the muffins in bed, though. Just a suggestion." 1446209258312.png|"Hey, Princess Luna, you're looking pretty... dreamy." "We are too old for this." 1459374280678.png|"Mr Cake said not to eat the special sugar before bed. I chose my own path in life!" 1459827232701.png|They gave her a computer... what exactly did you think was going to happen? 1461141870983.png|Pinkie just saw what she typed into the computer, and has regrets. 1471737623679.png|Who cares about anatomy? Dance! 1478733749761.gif|She's dancing... forever. 1478766615588.gif|Pinkie, what've you done to yourself`!?... I didn't say stop. 1480757123170.gif|The Pinkies Pinnius hs been know to crest upon those who it considers 'huggable'. However, be weary, as it also does so on those it wants to shove face first into pie. IMG_0107.PNG|Something is coming. Something ... lewd Pinkie Don't Give up.png|When things look their darkest, just remember those cheering you on. Never give up! IMG_0123.PNG|She's cute, she's silly, she's Pinkie, enough said Pinkiethink.png|In between the pinkie momens, sometimes she needs a pinkie moment. Pinkiewow.png|Right before inspriration strikes, and she realizes it's full of stars. 1502921228056.png|She's chasing that color refernce down to try and change it back. Somehow, it's always out of reach. PinkieChrysl.png|"ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "NOBODY EVEN KNOWS WHO'S TALKING!" "I SAID I AM DARN IT, PAY ATTENTION!" Pinkie Fall.png|The studio had an interesting appraoch to Cheese Sandwich's strangely high pay check. Weird Al may not come cheap, but air certainly is! Pink.png|Smile smile smile! Pinkie Bump.png|Okay it is obvious she had no idea what that was going to do. Who put the button in front of her!? Pinkie Taco.png|I have a taco and I am NOT AFRAID TO USE IT! Pinkie Eat Toaco.png|TOLD YOU! Pinkie Salad.png|Screw your salad! SCREW IT! Health is for NERDS! Pinkiestaco!.png|Soft tacos for all! TACOS FOR THE PONIES! Notthesalad!.png|My enemy! Sleep Pink.gif|Sleeping is when she gets her best work done, trust me. Sparklepie.png|I've got spaarrkllless! Giant Taco.png|Peak Taco... it's been found. Pinkie UFO.png|Waaaiiit a minute... this isn't the normal doughnut UFO! Pinkie jump pie.png|Dare to dream Pinkie Splash pie.png|Live the dream Pinkie Swim Pie.png|Swim in the dream Pinkie eat pie.png|Regret eating too much of the dream Pinkie Nuuuu.png|And finally, ask if you want more of the dream Pinkie Cookie.png|Where did that giant cookie come from? Only one pony has the answer, and they won't catch her before it's gone. Pinkie Games.png|Her diet has gotten rediculous. A80CCFCE-FF85-45F2-8F7C-94A776F2FB00.png|She’s the rocket mare, burning up her parties in outer space! Pinkie wat.png|"You want me to what with who?... I mean I'll do it, but still." Pinkie Wibble.png|Oh... okay. Pinkie Tongue.png|OR IS IT? Pinkie Cookiebox.png|Now I have cookies, stop questioning things. Pinkie eyebrows.png|We call this acting juice! Pinkie Bounce.png|She'll catch that giant bar, give her a minute! Pinkie Cap.png|This dream got weird and she loves it Quantum Pie.png|To create the pie, first you must create the ponka Softest Taco.png|The tacos... they are good. Pinkie Wants the star.png|The first dragon ball is in sight, and soon the world's largest cake will be hers! Pinkie Pose.png|The kids can't stop staring at the cool trick, the adults do too but for completely different reasons. Pinkie Looking away.png|Just thinking about parties. Ponka in a box.png|She's actually on top of the box, and fears what she will find inside. Pinkie Applejack Ice Cream.png|Pinkie at this point begins to wonder if Applejack remembers she has a horn or not. Pinkie Apple Plot.png|You want to know why you need a lot of friends? They make the best impromptu pillows. Be afraid Pinkies.png|Pain awaits Pinkiethief.png|One 'free' sign later, Pinkie's plan comes to fruition Pinkie Pie Flavored.png|Nobody knows what it means. Many pinkie faces.png|The many ponk faces! Many ponk faces.png|Many, MANY faces Pinkie expressins.png|Many MANY MANY faces! Pinkie lick.png|So many tasty faces Ponk angry.png|Oh no! Too many faces! She's angry now! Pinkie A.png|A plus, ponk. nIXOG0v.png|Long story short, never ask a chaos weilder to teleport 'randomly' Pinkie football.png|We know, we know... Pinkie is terrible at Tennis. Pinkie Cannon.png|Oh, you think TBDRLIATU is the best launcher? Pinkie Costumes.png|One of these is a real Pinkie, the other one... a Pinkie! Sleeping Pinkie.png|Shhhhh, the sugar crash has come... and there were no survivors. Pinkie Battle.png|The Party Force, all out. Pinkie Punches.png|You, are already HUGGED! Pinkie Sleeping.png|Do not wake the pony, you wouldn't like her when she's cranky Sleepy Pinkie color.png|She has lost many pillows to the hungers of the night. She will lose many more. 1469636684779.jpg 1469639943279.jpg 1469641392727.jpg 1469642624025.gif 1469634962588.jpg 1469687718154.jpg 100th green.png|Yes, there have been 1000 greens... Flurry Drawing.jpg|And welcome to Late Night Pinkie Pie, with the Pink Pony Club! Category:The Mane 6 Category:Female Category:Earth Pony Category:Canon Character